Fate's decision
by XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX
Summary: When Ally's house is destroyed because of an earthquake. Her dad get invited to stay with the Moon's. But there is only problem: Austin has been Ally's crush since 7th grade!OOC - Auslly! I own nothing! :)
1. Fate's decision

**Hey guys! So I was bored and started searching random things on the internet with my sister when we found a Japanese show some how and wanted to turn it into a Austin and Ally story. We watched the couple of episodes and changed it a bit. The show is called Itazura Na kiss Here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In this story Ally is dumb but is really musical.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fate's Plan<strong>

**Ally's POV**

_****"Do you take you, Ally to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward?" The preacher asked Austin.****_

_****"I do." Austin replied quickly and happily.****_

_****"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preachers said.****_

_****As Austin leaned towards me I was snapped out of my day dream.****_

"Ally! Ally! Snap out of it!" Trish shouted.

"I am here, Trish!" I yelled back.

"Daydreaming about Austin again?" she asked.

"Pssh, no!" I said trying to lie to her.

"Do you have the letter?" she asked.

I nodded nervously.

"Ready? He is walking down the hall." Trish said looking at him.

It's now or never. I gulped and walked towards him.

"Hi, Austin" I said handing him the letter.

" I don't want it." He simply said and walked of.

I walked off the opposite way embarrassed.

I could here the whispers from everybody.

_"She actually thought she had a chance with him!" said one._

_"She a nobody!" said another._

I quickly ran into a open door, took a seat and weeped.

Trish and Elliot saw me and ran towards me.

"What happened?" Trish asked worried.

"He told me he didn't want it." I cried out.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Austin." I said with tear in my eyes.

"That ass!" He said angrily.

How could I fall for him?

He was the smartest person in my grade and in the A class and the school's golden boy and I am just stuck in the lowest class possible being a loser!

"I am going to beat him up!" Elliot said, "No-one messes with my girl!"

"I am not your girl." I stated, "And don't. Just leave it."

The bell rang and people started filling in the class.

* * *

><p><strong>After school...<strong>

"Bye Elliot. Trish and I are going shopping." I said to Elliot, "Come on Trish!"

"Coming. Bye" Trish said.

Trish and I walked into a shop and she immediately started picking dozens of things.

I didn't really like anything so I just sat down and helped Trish decide on what she wanted.

After about being an hour in the shop I felt the ground tremble.

What's going on?

Why is the ground shaking?

"Trish, why is the ground moving?" I said panicking hugging her.

"I don't know." She said hugging me tighter.

The heard the announcer tell everyone to exit the mall as the is an earthquake.

We ran out along with everyone else.

After a couple of minutes the earth stopped trembling.

"That was scary!" I told Trish.

"I know." she said.

"I better get home and check if my dad is okay. It's almost six now anyway." I said walking away from Trish to my house.

When I got there I saw my house collapsed on the ground.

The windows were broken, the walls were crushed.

With tears in my eyes I ran to my dad who was in the front yard also crying.

I hugged him tightly.

I looked to see if the other houses but they weren't broken.

How was that possible?

The universe and fate has really got it in for me.

My dad booked us a hotel for the night.

I am not sure if we are gonna stay there longer though.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day at school...<strong>

I arrived at school with Trish.

When I saw Elliot with a box saying saying:

_**Trying to raise money for Ally to Rebuild her house.**_

"Elliot, what are you doing." I asked" You are embarrassing me."

"Just trying to make some money for your house." he said.

I saw Austin walking over and Elliot looked like he was ready to fight when he saw him.

"Please, get out of the way." Austin said trying to get past Elliot.

Elliot said, "You the one that did all of this! Caused the house to collapse!"

"Yep, I did it. I caused the house to collapse at a level 2 earthquake!" Austin said with sarcasm.

"Look if i just put some money in the box, will you get out of the way." He said taking out his wallet with a 100 dollar bill.

"I don't need your money." I said leaving.

School went by very quickly.

**In the evening..**

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked my dad who was driving us somewhere.

"Instead of staying in a hotel, my best friend invited us to stay with them." he said excited.

My dad turned into a drive way.

The house was huge.

In the front I saw the word Moon's.

That can't be him, right?

No.

I got out the car and took my suitcase.

I didn't have much cloths because of the earthquake destroying it.

My dad rang the door bell and a man opened it.

This can't be Austin's dad, he looks nothing like him beside the blonde hair.

"Hi Lester. How you doing?" the man asked my dad.

"It's been okay beside from the collapsing of my house." my dad said sadly.

"Come in." he said inviting us in, "You must be Ally. Your even prettier than the pictures your dad showed me."

I blushed.

When i walked in i saw Austin

"This is Austin, my eldest son." the man pointing to Austin.

I was freaking out now.

Why did this happen to me?

A women walked in.

I think Austin's mum.

"Hi. You must be Ally. Nice to meet you. Ross, come out from your room to meet our guests." she said nicely.

He walked out muttering a hello and going back to his room.

"Sorry about him. Let me show you to your room." she said.

I walked down the hall following her into a pink room.

It was pretty.

"Thank you so much." I told her gratefully.

"I have always wanted a girl." she said and I smiled.

I hugged noticing Austin by the door.

"Well I better go now. Austin help her unpack." she said looking at Austin.

"I don't need your help unpacking." i said after left.

"Okay. You better not change our lifestyle here." He said giving me a death glare and walking out.

Why did i do to deserve this?

Fate is so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the first chapter.<strong>

**Please review, fav and follow.**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and Superstar369**


	2. Living together is absolute chaos

**Hey Guy's. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks everyone for faving and following! :D**

_**Shout outs to for reviewing:**_

**_Michellelovesr5 _**

**_pancakeLOVER2245_**

**queenc1 **

**lucyknight13 **

**CabbieLoverSAC22**

**Sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter Austin is a golden boy and is really smart and hates dumb girls. (Ally)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Itazura Na Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I was sitting at the table having breakfast with Austin Moon.

It's so weird.

"So how was it, Ally? Did you sleep well?" Mimi asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"You father is still sleeping. I know he works late at night." Mike said.

"He must be tired from all that's happened too." Mimi said.

'I am going to school now." Austin said getting up from the table.

"There is still some time before school starts. Ally go with him." Mimi said with a smile.

"Okay." I said and smiled back.

"Austin make sure Ally knows how to get to the train station." Mimi called out from the kitchen.

Austin and I were by the door.

He opened it and left before I could even go out.

I swung the door open and ran to catch up with him.

After I caught up with him, i slowed s=down my pace and walked behind him.

It's so awkward.

If I had known this was gonna happen then I would have never gave him the letter.

"Hey!" Austin said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I asked realizing we were already at the train station.

"Don't tell anyone that we are living together." he said with a straight face, "And don't talk to me at school either."

What the hell was that?

As I got onto the train I heard the speaker say, "We apologize for the crowded trains."

I can't believe it I have never seen such a rush hour before.

Austin looks so calm yet I can't even breathe.

"The doors will be opening now for West Street."The speaker said again.

After a couple of minutes the doors opened, everyone started getting out of the train and I got dragged with them out.

Oh no this is not the right street.

I started running to get on the train.

"Hey! Oh. no! Excuse me! Hey, wait!" I screamed out.

I heard the speaker now saying, "The doors are now closing."

I Ran even quicker.

I saw Austin, started shouting his name and that he must please hold the doors.

He gave me a death glare and looked away as the doors closed.

I don't believe it.

I quickly ran up the subway stair and to school.

* * *

><p><strong>At school...<strong>

As I arrived and opened the doors breathing heavily.

I made it on time...

"Hey!" I told him.

"I told you not to talk to me." Austin says.

"I was about to go on to the train, you couldn't have held the door for me... at the very least?" I shouted.

"I hate absent-minded girls even more that stupid girls." he said.

Now I officially hate him.

How he just say that?

* * *

><p>I walked over to my friends who were looking at the mid-term exam timetable.<p>

"I am giving up this time." Trish said.

"Me too." Elliot said.

I wrote down the dates in my book which I let no-one touch.

"Ally, you seem rather spirited." Elliot said seeing my write down the dates.

"I am going to beat Austin." I said.

" Stop joking." He said laughing.

"I am serious." I said.

I know I have no chance of beating so at least i come on the same board as him, the top fifty.

* * *

><p><strong>At home...<strong>

Oh, no...

I don't get it at all I thought while looking through some books.

I heard a knock on the door."Yes?"

I saw Mimi,"I brought a snack." she said smiling" I really feel like a mum, I never bring stuff to Austin because he doesn't study."

"Really, he doesn't study." i asked amazed." but he is top student in the school."

"Pretty incredible, don't you think" she said.

"What's he doing no?" I asked still shock.

"He's fast asleep." Mimi said." You should ash him to tutor you for the part's you don't understand."

He is a Genius

"I wish I could" I mumbled.

"Would you like to take a short break? I'll show you something really interesting." Mimi said smiling

"Is that Austin's?" I asked she said holding up the album.

Austin's when he was young...

Huh.

I see a girl.

"Yep. That's Austin. I really wanted a girl. I was so sure I was gonna give birth to a girl so all I bought were girl clothes. I was really shocked when I had a boy. So I dressed him in girl clothes until he was old enough to protest." Mimi said laughing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, He didn't like it. Maybe that's the reason for his cold attitude." Mrs Moon said. "Please keep it a secret and don't tell Ross."

"Austin has a secret" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day At School...<strong>

"Hey, Ally. Where are you staying right now?" Elliot asked me.

"At my friend's dad's house." I answered back.

" Which place are you living in?" Trish asked.

"Errrh, Not sure." I said rubbing my head.

I guess I have to keep it a secret.

"Ally Dawson" I turned around and saw Austin "Can you please bring your bag and come with me."

I nodded, grabbed my bag and followed him outside of school.

"It's seem that mum got mixed up with our lunches." he said giving me mine.

"That's what happens when we go to the same school, maybe we will be mixing up our uniform's" I said smirking.

"Why would we mix up our uniform's" he asked curiously.

"...it's seems like you wore skirt's when you were young." I said showing him the picture his mother had given me." You're so adorable, Austin."

"Where did you get that from?" He asked me angrily.

"Your mother gave it to me." i said looking at the picture.

"Give it back."Austin said screaming.

"No" I said yelling back.

"What did you say?" He asked softer.

"Because you keep bullying me all the time, the answer is No." I said standing up to him.

"When did I ever bully you." He asked with a angry look on his face.

"Even geniuses have their weaknesses" I said smiling

"I said give it back" He said trying to take it away.

"I'll give it back but on one condition." I said.

"Condition?" He said.

"The mid term's are coming up. Help Tutor me." I told him.

"Me? Be you..?" Austin said a bit confused.

"Correct, I will return it to you if I get in the top 50. Deal?" I asked.

"I refuse! It's impossible!" he said angrily.

"Oh ok, I will just sent this picture to all the student's of the school." I said holding my phone getting ready to take a picture.

"Fine then!" Austin said.

"Really, Hooray!" I said cheering.

"But I can't promise anything." he said "The top fifty are ally filled with class A's and B's each and every time. You will have to try really hard from some one who is in class F to get in."

I think you are right.

"Tonight then." He said leaving.

As he walked away from me I saw my friends running over tome with worried looks.

"Ally! What were you talking about?" Trish asked.

"You rejected him right? You did reject him!" Elliot said panicking.

"It wasn't about that." I said walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>At home...<strong>

We started studying immediately.

"Can you help me study?" Ross said opening the door and peeping his head through.

"You already top in your class, Ross." Austin said.

Ross left and then there was an awkward silence between us.

After 5 minutes I decided to break and say, "I heard you don't study for your exams."

"Why? Isn't it normal to remember something after you read or hear it the first time?" He said.

In what world is that normal? I thought.

"Here is some examples if you get them right you will have 80 points in your exam." He said handing me a paper.

I looked down at the paper and was clueless.

After hours and hours of still trying to solve them he took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"I think they are right." I said unsurely.

"They are all wrong. Where's the method or formulae. We will start from the basics!" He said frustrated.

"Ok." I said disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>After another 2 hours...<strong>

"X equals 54." I said.

"Correct. Nine questions to go." He said bored.

"Horray." I said cheerfully lifting my hands in the air.

**Click. Click.**

"Sorry for disturbing you too." Mimi said as she lowered her camera.

"What are you doing?" Austin said trying to keep his voice down.

"You too look so cute together. You should get married." Mimi's mother told us.

I blushed and Austin sighed frustrated.

Am I really that bad?

"Here's your dinner. Bye." Mimi said and left.

"Let's continue." Austin muttered

I nodded and started doing my work.

Hours and hours later.

I looked at Austin, he was sleeping.

I wonder how long he was asleep and I didn't notice.

He looks so cute.

I soon started get sleepy myself before I knew it era was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Mimi walked into the room to collect the dishes and to check of verity thing was okay.

She saw Austin and Ally fast asleep on the couch.

She whoops out her camera and takes a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

**In the morning**

"Good for the exams." Mimi Said to me handing me a envelope," This is a good luck charm."

" Thanks" I said taking the envelope

"Don't open it until after exams and get your results" she said winking at me.

I found that really strange.

Austin left a couple minutes before me and I was late.

I ran to the station anpapaw doors closing.

Oh no I am going to be late.

Then I saw a hand hold the door for me.

It was Austin.

Then I was dragged in by the mob, I didn't even get a chance to say thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

Should I thank him or will he just ignore me.

He did say I must not talk in school.

Oh no, gotta get to class!

As I passed his classroom I mumbled " Thanks" to him.

"Good luck." he mumbled back.

I walked into my class, sat down and began writing my paper.

It was so easy.

I knew all the answers.

After all the papers were done, Trish asked me," How was it?"

"Good." I said.

"You will get embarrased in the end. Lets goo hang out." Elliot said pulling me towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was walking to class when I saw that Elliot guy with Ally.

"Hey, wasn't it that girl the one that gave you the letter?" Dez, my best friend asked me, "She is already dating that Elliot guy."

I frowned and said, "It's none of our business."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later...<strong>

**Nobody's POV**

Ally ran to school.

Today the results for the mid-term will be up.

She opened the school doors quickly and strolled to the board where the results were.

Ally looked up at the first position.

Of course, Austin.

At the other the end of the hall Austin and Dez were walking to the board.

"Why are you even looking at the board. You know you came first." Dez asked Austin.

Austin just walked away and searched through the list for Ally's name.

He walked up to Ally.

"Congratulations." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Didn't you see? You're 50th." Austin said holding out his hand.

"Really." Ally said taking his hand, jumping in the air and looking at the board again.

He let go of Ally's hand, "I just wanted the photo. Can I have it?" Austin said irritated.

Ally handed him the photo and Austin walked away but before he went he said, "Don't talk to me at school."

Ally was to excited to even care what he said.

She ran over to her friends.

"Guess what?" Ally said excitedly, "I came in the Top 50."

"That's great. Your like an Austin but in the F class." Trish said.

Ally laughed and took out a book from my bag, a letter fell out as well.

"Hey, you dropped something Ally." Trish said.

It was the good luck charm Mimi gave me.

"I completely forgot about it.

"What's in the envelope?" Trish asked nosy as usual.

"It was a good luck charm which helped me get to the Top 50." Ally said proudly.

Ally opened the letter excitedly to find pictures of Austin and her asleep on the couch.

"What the hell is this?!" Elliot shouted.

"Explain now." Trish yelled.

"Okay." Ally mumbled ashamed.

* * *

><p>"So your father and his father are best friends?" Trish asked.<p>

"Yes." Ally said.

It took along time to tell the whole story but it was finally told.

"He helped you study?" Elliot asked.

Ally nodded.

"No wonder you made it in the Top 50." Trish said understandingly.

"Hey!" Ally shouted.

"So has his feeling changed for you?" Trish asked eagerly.

"No, even at home he still ignores me and hates me." Ally sighed.

"Sorry." Trish said.

Ally looked at the photo and thought about what happened between Austin and her.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she told, "Please do not tell anyone that I am living with him."

"Okay." Trish said.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at school...<strong>

Ally and her friends were eating lunch together when Austin walked up to her and angrily grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the school.

"I thought you told me not to talk to you at school. Rumours will spread." Ally asked annoyed at him.

"Rumours have already spread." Austin shouted.

Austin showed me a poster, I started freaking out, "What the hell is this?"

The poster said Austin Moon( A-class) living with Ally Dawson(F-class).

He crumpled the paper, "You may be okay with it, but it's a problem for me." He shouted.

Ally thought, 'I clearly told them not to tell anyone.'

"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.

What's wrong with me?

I was able to handle him refusing my love letter.

Why can't I handle this?

A tear rolled down my eye.

I guess I really do love Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>This was along chapter. :)<strong>

**Sorry for the continuous change in person or place but we hope you still enjoyed the chapter.**

**My official longest chapter ever! :D**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and Superstar369**


	3. Sport's Days and Surprises

**Hey guys! I know you are really mad at us for taking so long to update. We are exceptionally sorry for that. School's been hectic but now we have a three week holiday so Yay! Okay I forgot to say this but this story is complete OOC. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**P.S: Austin has a photographic memory that why he doesn't study. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own A&amp;A. Sadly:(<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>pancakeLOVER2245: Ahh thanks for the review! He's just doesn't like stupid people. He just always neutral. :)<strong>_

_**Ausllyrauraluv- thank you! :D**_

_**SHOR24-7- Thank you so much! :)**_

_**livleter- Thank you! :D**_

_**CabbieLoverSAC22- It is complete OOC in this story. Isn't it different from other stories though? :) BTW: We am a huge cabbie fan ourselves. The are adorable together. :)**_

_**ausllyforeverafter- Thank you! :)**_

_**Cynthia- Thank you so much! :) :)**_

_**queenc1- Don't worry he will...eventually:)**_

_**Writer- Yes but people don't really care about her except for her friends and she is not really popular. :)**_

_**DrizzleOfDark- Hope you like the story and this one:)**_

_**Guest- Austin doesn't like dumb people like Ally. Thank you for the review. :)**_

_**Waiting- Thank you for the review.**_

_**lucyknight13- I know. Shame. Thanks for the review:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Fate's decision...<strong>_

**Ally laughed and took out a book from my bag, a letter fell out as well.**

**"Hey, you dropped something Ally." Trish said.**

**It was the good luck charm Mimi gave me.**

**"I completely forgot about it.**

**"What's in the envelope?" Trish asked nosy as usual.**

**"It was a good luck charm which helped me get to the Top 50." Ally said proudly.**

**Ally opened the letter excitedly to find pictures of Austin and her asleep on the couch.**

**"What the hell is this?!" Elliot shouted.**

**"Explain now." Trish yelled.**

**"Okay." Ally mumbled ashamed.**

**"So your father and his father are best friends?" Trish asked.**

**"Yes." Ally said.**

**It took along time to tell the whole story but it was finally told.**

**"He helped you study?" Elliot asked.**

**Ally nodded.**

**"No wonder you made it in the Top 50." Trish said understandingly.**

**"Hey!" Ally shouted.**

**"So has his feeling changed for you?" Trish asked eagerly.**

**"No, even at home he still ignores me and hates me." Ally sighed.**

**"Sorry." Trish said.**

**Ally looked at the photo and thought about what happened between Austin and her.**

**When she snapped out of her thoughts, she told, "Please do not tell anyone that I am living with him."**

**"Okay." Trish said.**

**The next day at school...**

**Ally and her friends were eating lunch together when Austin walked up to her and angrily grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the school.**

**"I thought you told me not to talk to you at school. Rumours will spread." Ally asked annoyed at him.**

**"Rumours have already spread." Austin shouted.**

**Austin showed me a poster, I started freaking out, "What the hell is this?"**

**The poster said Austin Moon( A-class) living with Ally Dawson(F-class).**

**He crumpled the paper, "You may be okay with it, but it's a problem for me." He shouted.**

**Ally thought, 'I clearly told them not to tell anyone.'**

**"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.**

**Ally's POV**

**"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.**

**What's wrong with me?**

**I was able to handle him refusing my love letter.**

**Why can't I handle this?**

**A tear rolled down my eye.**

**I guess I really do love Austin Moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>No-one's POV<strong>

When Ally came from school, she rushed into my room and slammed the door close. For the past five hours she just lay on her bed rereading the first love letter she ever wrote that wasn't even read.

Gosh! How could I still be in love with such a jerk she thought.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep with the love letter still in her hand and tears in her eyes.

It was around eight when Austin opened the door to Ally's room.

"The bathroom is free now." He said not knowing she was sleeping.

He walked closer realizing she was fast asleep and noticed the familiar looking letter in her hand.

He took it began to read it.

_**Dear Austin Moon**_

_**It's nice to meet you! I'm Ally Dawson from Class-F. **_

_**You probably don't know who I am, right? But, I know who you are. **_

_**For five years I have had a crush on you. I loved your intelligence, coolness and just about everything about you. **_

_**I have no hope about getting in the same class as you so I wrote this letter with all my heart. **_

_**Austin Moon, I love you**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I woke in the morning, quickly took a shower and did a quick check list fro sports day.

_**Towel: check**_

_**Sports kit: check**_

_**Water: check**_

Great I am ready to go but I am really not in the mood for this.

I go for breakfast.

As the Moon family eats food, Mimi says, "Good luck with all you races both of you. What races are you in?"

I reply, "The boys and girls mixed relay and the borrowing race."

Mike asked, "And you Austin?"

"All of the boys races and the mixed relay." He answers.

"You two will be running the same race together. I will record everything!" Mimi excited.

"Give me a break." Austin said leaving, "Excuse me."

He really does hate...

* * *

><p><strong>At school...<strong>

We each are divided into our classes. We sit on the stands. Only Class E and F are actually cheering. Class A is studying. They don't even put any effort into this. On the other end of the field I see Mike and Mimi cheering for Austin and I with brightest poster ever! So embarrassing...

"Start of 100 metres boys race." The announcer says.

The boys get ready including Austin.

"On your marks...Get set...Go!" The announcer says shooting the gun.

The boys start running, Austin came second and Elliot came first.

"At least Elliot beat Austin for once." Trish said.

"But Austin came second." I replied.

"Your covering for him." Trish said smirking.

* * *

><p>Next was my race. Please let me get something easy on the note.<p>

I got ready and heard the announcer say go and I was off to the table with the piece of paper on it.

I picked it up and read the most dreaded thing ever!

_**The person you love.**_

I started panicking. What am I going to do?

But the person I love is...

I quickly searched for Austin and started running towards him.

I can do this.

"mmmm." I mumbled.

I can't do this.

"Mr Moon, can you please run with me?" I blurted out.

"Al right lets go Ally." Mike said.

"Go Ally and Mike!" Shouted Mimi.

* * *

><p>After the race we went back to the Moon family and sat down.<p>

"Sorry that we came last place, Ally." Mike apologized.

"It's fine. At least we had fun." Ally said.

"What was the thing you were suppose to borrow anyway?" Mimi asked curiously.

"The person I love." I mumbled.

Mimi had a shocked expression but I heard Austin mutter under his breath, "The person you love?"

'It was because you glared at me' I mentally answered his question.

"Students, please return to your teams." The announcer said.

"For the final race, the mixed race, you are the anchor to, right? You will be racing Elliot again. I was actually a little relieved when you lost earlier. It was like Austin Moon actually lost something. You were like the rest of us for once." I told Austin.

"Don't bring me down to your level." He said and I stopped walking, shocked at his answer.

He continued, "There's no way I would use my full strength for something like that."

"You went easy on them? You have an ego the size of Europe! You are too confident about yourself. Only sore losers say that." I told him realizing afterward what I just said.

"Who did you calla sore loser?" He said turning to face me.

"Tha-Th-That's true. Prove me wrong at the final event." I managed to say.

"Are you sure you wanna say that? Class F will lose the record of winning the sports day." He said an walked off.

He pissed me off. Ugh, he is so annoying!

* * *

><p>"Runners for the final event, the mixed relay race. Come to the starting points." The announcer says.<p>

"Trish your the first runner." I say to Trish.

"Got it." Trish said nodding.

I run to my point and get ready.

"On your marks...Get set...Go!" The announcer says.

Trish starts running immediately. She is in the lead. She then passes it to a class F guy and he speeds off.

"Class F is in the lead." The announcer says.

The guys hands it to me and I run.

Our class will win before I even see Austin's talents. I am almost to the final pint where I had the baton to Elliot but I see Austin and get distracted.

OMG! Austin is looking at me! He holding his hand out to me. This is the first time I'm experiencing this.

I hear Elliot say something but imagine myself in a wedding dress, running towards Austin.

"Ally, get away from me." Austin shouted, snapping me out of my fantasy falling on top of Elliot.

"What are you doing?" Elliot shouted.

"Huh?! Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Pass the baton." Elliot said frustrated.

"Baton? Oh." I said remembering everything now.

"You idiot." Austin says to Ally.

"Class E is now in the lead." Says the announcer.

"It's okay. Just leave it to me, Ally." Elliot said running off.

Oh, shoot! What have I done? I lost sight of everything but Austin.

"Class F is back in the lead and Class A has over taken Class E. Class A is steadily increasing there pace. Class A final runner is the one and only, Austin Moon. Class A and F is battling for the lead. They are both so close. Class A Austin Moon is now in the lead." the announcer said.

I can't believe it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No-one's POV<strong>

Everyone was so anxious to see who was gonna win. They are all jumping on the stands. Ally was in the front and was accidently pushed onto the track field finish line. As Austin crossed it he tripped over Ally.

"Austin! Ally!" Mimi shouted.

"Austin has tripped over a girl at the finish line." The announcer said.

Austin quickly got up and shouted, "You idiot! Why are you taking a nap on the track!?"

Ally didn't say anything.

Austin said, "Ally, hey!"

She made squeal of pain and Austin said picking her up, "Do I always have to take care of you?"

"Ally, are you alright? What the hell is wrong with you, Austin. Falling on top of Ally!" He shouted.

Austin ignored him and carried Ally bridal style to the nurse.

"Would you believe it? Austin, class A student carrying Ally, Class F student to the nurse's office." the announcer said,

"Is that alright? What the announcer said I mean." Ally mumbled.

"I have gotten used to it." he shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>At home after the sport day...<strong>

"How many times are you going to watch that video." Austin asked annoyed seeing the video playing of him carrying Ally.

"You two should get married. Ally, you are Austin's type." Mimi said.

"Really." Ally said in disbelief.

"No." Austin replied.

"You not my type either." Ally muttered back bitterly.

"Really, that's not what your letter said." Austin said smirking, "If I remember correct it said, '_**It's nice to meet you! I'm Ally Dawson from Class-F.'**_

No, no this can't be happening!

"_**For five years I have had a crush on you. I loved your intelligence, coolness and just about everything about you. _**I have no hope about getting in the same class as you**_..." **_Austin continues.

Mimi shrieks happily, "What's this about? Ally do you love Austin?"

"_**Austin Moon, I love you**_." he finished.

Ugh! I was angry and embarrassed, the next thing I knew I was slapping Austin, his cheek now bright red.

"How could you just read that letter without my permission?" I shout at Austin angrily.

"You wrote it to me, didn't you?" He yells back at me.

"You didn't have to memorize it!" I reply.

"I can't help it if I remember everything after reading it once." He said.

"Ally, you wrote a love letter to Austin without telling me?" Mimi says a little hurt.

I nodded with tears in my eyes and running down my face.

"Then what I said isn't just wishful thinking." Mimi said hopefully.

"Hold it right there!" Elliot yelled.

What the hell is here doing here? How did he even get in here?

"Why are here, Elliot?" I asked.

"To protect you from him, obviously. Hello Moon family. It's nice to meet you. I am Elliot Thompson. I am completely madly in love with Ally." he said.

I was blushing like crazy. Why is he doing this now?

"I see you quite popular with the boys." Mimi says.

"No, I'm not that..." I said my cheeks getting redder.

"Mr Genius not only doesn't love Ally but hates her." Elliot said.

"I don't know about.. People feelings can change. One day you can hate a person the next day you can love them. Please make yourself comfortable." Austin says walking away.

"What? I'm not done talking to you." Elliot shouts.

'Might love'...?

Austin said that. I don't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>At school the next day...<strong>

I was walking through the school hall, hearing whispers.

**_Such an unexpected pair!_**

**_Look there the future Mrs Moon. _**

I went to my locker, opened and started grabbing some books.

"Hey." Someone says frustrated from behind me.

I turn around and see Austin, "Yeah?"

He's angry.

"Come." He says leaving expecting me to follow.

I wonder what the problem is now.

I followed him through the hall.

"Look at that." He said pointing to another poster if us. Don't these people who draw them have lives?

"Drawing this nonsense again." He says irritated.

"Well it not exactly nonsense." I say to him.

"What?" He says even more annoyed.

"Yesterday you said that you actually love me." I tell him.

"I said it because of the situation!" He angrily.

**_Lovers have a little fight._**

I hear someone say.

"Nothing good has happened to me ever since you came. You are just a bother." Austin shouts, "Are you even listening to me?"

I just continued walking.

**Things are still the same between us but like Austin said we don't what can happen tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys loved the chapter! <strong>**We will try to update quicker. Now can you do us a favour and review! :D Any question feel free to PM us or review:)**

**Love **

**Superstar369 & Rogan Lover**


	4. Saving people & Summer vacations

**Hey guys! How are all you? Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! :D Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and guys please check out my poll and my other A&A stories, 'Crushes and Complications' and "All for Nothing'. Thank you. Love you guys. Sorry for not updating in forever! **

* * *

><p><strong>SHOR24-7: Thanks for the review! :D <strong>

**queenc1: Thanks you! :)**

**Auslly Finchel 123: Thanks! :D**

**AusllyGirl123: Thanks so much! :)**

**Guest(For chapter3): Austin doesn't like stupid girls in this story and Ally is in class F and doesn't do well at school. :D**

**Lover-Bug: He-He. I agree. :)**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Hopefully Cabbie will have a very happy ending and thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I have been living with the Moon's for four months now and have gotten used to it. I yawned and continued to brush my teeth in the morning in the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" I heard Austin and saw him walk into the bathroom. Damn, why did I leave the bathroom door open?

"I am almost finished." I groaned at him. Why does he have to be so annoying sometime? Then again I'm still crazy about him so...

"You two are up early especially since it is summer vacation." I hear Mimi say as she stops at the bathroom door in her pajamas.

"Morning Mimi. I hope you slept well." I say to her with a smile which she returned back.

"I have to go to basketball practice." Austin said, "I think Ally has different reasons though."

I sigh with irritation and I hear voice from outside saying, "Ally! Do you wanna walk with me to extra classes?" Crap. Elliot. Why does he always have to embarrass me?

"Extra classes? I thought you came fiftieth." Mimi asked.

"She did for mid term but failed her finals." Austin scoffed and continued to brush his teeth. I glared at him angrily and went to my room.

* * *

><p>I was downstairs applying on lip gloss in front of a mirror. When I heard Austin's little brother, Ross say something to me. I didn't even notice he was there.<p>

"Sorry, what did you see? I didn't hear you." I asked him closing the cap of my lip gloss and walking over to Ross on the couch holding a book in his hand.

"You are really stupid. Austin was right, you are hopeless without his help. That's why you are going to extra classes." Ross said to me. What the hell?

I sigh angrily letting it pass and say, "What's with book? It's summer holidays."

"Just getting started on research project I am suppose to do for the summer." He replied holding the book tighter and very over protective about it.

"Summer homework should be left for the last two days of summer I day." I say to him.

"I'm leaving." I hear Austin yell from the hall then I hear the door slam.

"I have to go too. Bye Ross." I say to him and leave.

I walk out the door and see Elliot talking to Austin about something then Austin walking away. Probably nothing. I go down the stairs with Mimi.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Elliot. Let's go." I say quickly not wanting Mimi to talk to Elliot.

"Have fun." Mimi calls out behind us. I wave quickly and continue walking.

When we arrive at school, we go to the classroom where I see Trish.

"Hey!" I say to her giving her a hug.

"Hey. What happened to being the Austin of class F?" She asked me jokingly.

I laughed nervously.

"Look theirs you husband on the court." She says pointing to a window. I look out and see Austin scoring a goal in the hoop.

"What are you guys looking at?" Elliot asked from behind us. I sigh and take my place in class.

* * *

><p>"That's it for today, class." I hear Mr Smith say. Finally, today has been too long. I pack my books in my bags and zip it up.<p>

"Hey Ally. How is the building of your house going?" Elliot asked.

"I actually have no clue." I say to him. I wonder how long till it's finished.

"Let's go and check it out." He suggested pulling my arm eagerly to the door.

"Okay." I say unsure, "Wait for Trish."

"The faster you get out of the devil's house the better." I hear Elliot mutter.

* * *

><p>I stare at my house in frustration. It's been four months. How could they have made this little progress?<p>

"That's it." Elliot said clearly angry.

"I can't believe. How long does it take too build a house?" I ask myself, "I have to go guys. See you."

I run back to the Moon's house as quick as possible.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No-one's POV<strong>

Mike, Mimi and Lester were sitting by the couch discussing house plans.

"This room should be Ross's. He is going to get bigger and older." Mike says, "And the entertainment room should be here."

"Now what about Austin and Ally's room. And their baby's room too. But we have to wait for them to graduate first." Mimi says excited.

"You don't have to worry too much about us." Lester says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin says as he walks in the room.

"Nothing!" Mimi says and turns around to face his son, "Austin..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I opens the front door and walks inside, wanting to speak to my father about the house.

"I'm home," I shouts, "Dad, the new house..."

I starts saying, about to open the door when I hears Austin saying, "This isn't funny. Me marrying her?!"

"Please calm down, Austin." I hears Mimi say.

"There is no way I can live with someone like her forever!" Austin shouts.

I open the door angrily and say to Austin, "What 's that suppose to mean?"

"All I am saying is that I have a right to choose who I want to marry." Austin says angrily. _**Am I really that bad?**_

"Even if you say you want to marry me, I definitely will never marry you!" Ally screams.

"That's great. If I do fall in love with you, I will be spared the mistake." Austin says and leaves to his room.

Woah. Did he just say _love_ me?

I walk into my bedroom and lie down o my bed. He din't have to say those mean things? I have no clue what's his problem.

Suddenly my phone rang, I looked to see who it was. It was Trish. I wonder what she wanted.

"Hey Trish...The Water park.. Sure. When are you going?... The day after our extra classes end?... Awesome. I will be there. Sounds like fun. Bye. Chat later." I say and hang up.

* * *

><p>"Bye Dad. I hope you enjoy your reunion." I say to my father and give him a hug. Mike and my dad were invited to a reunion for their school and are going for a week.<p>

"Thanks sweetie. Don't give Mimi any trouble." My dad said to me jokingly knowing I won't.

"Okay. Have a safe trip." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wave at him and Mike goodbye.

When they left, Mimi told me, "You should do something fun for the summer? Maybe go to the water park?"

That was a coincidence. Maybe she heard my conversation with Trish.

"I was planning on going to the water park after extra classes." I tell Mimi.

* * *

><p>Trish, Elliot and I entered the water park. Trish was wearing a Cheetah print bikini. I was wearing a bright pink one piece swimsuit. <strong>(AN: The swimsuit Ally word in Beach clubs and BBFs. :D)**

"It's time to swim." Elliot said excited and ready to jump into one of the pools.

"Wow. There are so many pools here." I say looking around.

"Do you think there are any cute guys here? Why didn't you wear a bikini?" Trish asked.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked her.

"You're always pretty, no matter what you are wearing." Elliot said.

"That's a really ugly swimsuit" I hear a familiar voice and immediately recognize it.

"Austin!" I say surprised that he is here.

"What does he want? Is he following us!" Elliot said angrily.

I wonder if Austin would rather me wearing something like Trish's swimsuit.

"Nope, I am not like you to follow people." Austin said and began explaining why he was here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Austin's POV**

"The pool." I asked surprised that my brother would even like a place like that.

"Mum said, I could go as long as you came with me." My little brother Ross said.

"Why me?" I questioned as my mother walked in.

"Hey! You are his big brother. Aren't you?" My mother argued.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"So that's why I am here." Austin said ending off his explanation.

"Is it a good idea for the extra class bunch to be here?" Ross questioned looking at me and Elliot,"You have not finished your homework yet, right?"

"Didn't I tell you, I will finish it on the last two days?" I said to Ross.

"It's summer break after all. We should forget about things like homework. What's the point if you don' t enjoy it. Come Ally let's go!" Elliot said pulling my elbow to follow him.

* * *

><p>Elliot and I are at one of the swimming pools and he is trying to impress with how fast he can swim.<p>

"How's this Ally? Are you watching?" Elliot said glancing at me from the water. I gave him a thumbs up and began talking to Trish.

* * *

><p>"Ross! Ross! Are you okay?" I asked considered whether he was okay or not.<p>

He coughed out some water and said, "Where am I?"

"You were drowning and I saved you. You shouldn't be in poll where your feet don't reach the bottom." I say to him, thankfully he is okay.

Ross suddenly got up and ran away. I followed him quickly afterwards trying to keep up with his pace. I found him sitting on a bench, hand hugging hid knees.

"Are you okay? You just ran of like that?" I asked him sitting down next to him.

"You guys were treating me like a baby." He said looking up at me.

"I am sorry. Do you wanna ride that water slide? It's summer break. Let's go!" I asked trying to cheer up hid mood, pointing to a long, blue curvy water slide.

We go the water slide entrance with Elliot and Trish. Elliot and Ross want to race each other and are off down the water slide.

"Come down, Ally. Scared?" Elliot asked from below in the pool.

I get ready to go down the water slide and I am off. When I am half way down the slide, I get a sting coming from my knee. Ouch! I think my knee is cramping. I land in the water with a huge splash and sink because of the pain in my knee. What am I gonna? Suddenly I feel strong arms around me and carrying from the pool and to a chair.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked with concern in his voice. Wow. One of the only time I have ever seen him concerned about me.

"Austin?... Thanks." I say to him panting trying to catch my breathe.

"No problem. After all you did save my brother." Austin replied checking my knee again.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I did." I said, I didn't think he knew about that.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

"I have to go. My mum is sick in the hospital and I have to go and see her. I am taking Ross with me. So you and Austin have the house to yourselves." Mimi tells me.

"Oka...what?" I say after hearing last part. Me and him? All alone?

"I have to go and start packing." Mimi says and walks up stairs. I hear Ross complaining and saying he wants to stay at home.

What am I going to do? I sigh and then I hear Austin say to me, "Your in charge of dinner."

After Mimi and Ross packing they their goodbyes and left. Ugh. I am a terrible cook. I start flipping through some cooking books, eating some pickles trying to fill myself soon I now dinner is gonna suck. I find a stir fry recipe and take out the ingredients and start chopping vegetables. I am chopping a cucumber right now and hear a loud noise from outside that startled me. Crap. I cut my hand.

I scream which Austin hears and comes running downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked walking into the kitchen then seeing me covering my hand. he knew exactly what I did and went to grab a first aid kit. When he returned he took my hand and dabbed it with a liquid which burned and then bandaged it.

"Thank you." I mumbled about to start chopping vegetables again but realized my right hand is bandaged so I couldn't.

"I will cook something. Go lie down." He said to me. I went to the dining room and took a seat. After a few minutes, he placed a plate down on the table. We were having pancakes? For dinner? Okay...

"Thank you." I say and take a fork and eat it because I was really hungry. He came and sat across from me. It was awkward.

"Soooo.. about the homework." I say.

"I finished it today. You are not going to manage to finish all that in two days." He says eating a piece of his pancakes.

"Is it that hard? Can't you help a little?" I ask him pleading.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p', smirking.

Mean!

* * *

><p>I sat in my bedroom, looking at my homework, having no clue what the hell to do?! Austin must be sleeping by now. It's already past twelve. I groan and find my body leading to Austin's room. I am just going to glance at the answers, it's not cheating. I try telling myself. I take a breath in and open hid door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wait him obviously. I look around his desk for his book. It's so dark I can barely see anything. Finally I see the book I am looking for and mentally do a happy dance.<p>

I quickly go to exit the room when I feel someone grab by wrist and pull me back, landing on Austin's bed as well as dropping the book on the floor.

"What the hell? I wasn't stealing anything." I blurt out quickly.

"I know what you were doing." He said flatly, still holding my wrist.

"Don't worry. I won't make this embarrassing for you." Austin said pinning me to the bed."Your friend, Elliot said it before you never know when a genius might turn into a monster." He was smirking and I know it.

"No! I like you, Austin, but..." I said as he started getting closer to my face."...it's too early! We should have a wholesome relationship first..."

Austin gets up and begins to laugh. "Don't worry. Never mind the wholesome part, I don't intend to date you at all."

"You were teasing!" I said getting up from the bed and leaving the room, slamming the door angrily.

"Hey, You forgot something," I hear Austin, "That's too bad. I was thinking about lending you my book to apologize for scaring you."

I open the door again and say, "If you insist. I also need your help to copy it down." I grab the book and go to my room, him following.

After an hour I am still copying down his work and asking him to explain everything to me.

"How did you get this answer?" I asked him.

He groaned, "Didn't I just explain it to you?"

"I forgot." I say to him. I didn't forget. I just wanted to annoy him.

He sighs and begins explaining it to me again...

* * *

><p><strong>Well we hope you enjoyed the chappie! I know we haven't updated in like forever but it was exams and stuff. We still have school because we only have a three week holiday for Winter and go back to school again. Lucky fishs to people who have three month summer vacation! Well I was excited this week because we got two A&amp;A episodes. The first was Directors&amp;Divas (I know it's old but Disney only showed the "What the what weekend this week for us sadly) and the second was beauties and bullies. I was really surprised since it hasn't aired in America yet so yeah... It was good. If anybody wants to know about the episode, you could PM or write a review. I don't want to give any spoilers to anyone. :) I also changed my name from Rogan-lover to XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX. :D<br>**

**Anyway have great day or night everybody! :)**

**Love **

****XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX and Superstar369****


End file.
